


Radanvarren talossa

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Öh", sanoi Sirius. "Saatana saapuu Moskovaan..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radanvarren talossa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2014, arkistoitu jälkikäteen.

Nokkospuska oli tiheä, sen kypsät norkot tihkuivat myrkkyjään, eikä se takuulla ollut siinä ollut vielä joulukuussa.

"Saamarin saamarin saamari!"

Materialisoituminen ympäri Potterien tiluksia oli käynyt kevyesti, mutta nyt Sirius oli Yorkshiressa ja hänellä oli ihonsa alla nokkosenlehteä. Poltteli poskea, kaulaa, kylkeä, jalkaa, olkaa ja kättä, johon oli kohoamassa ilkeä, pilkullinen ryhelö.

Kengässä oli ehkä liero. Viholikon ja pajun läpi kantautui metallinen kalke, joka hiljalleen voimistui jyskeeksi, kun tavarajuna ohitti niittyaukean.

Kättään pidellen Sirius kiipesi ojasta ja tarkisti suunnan.

Talo näytti viettävän kesänsä hiljaisuudessa ja torjuvan vierailijat. Se seisoi matkan päässä tiestä, jonka Sirius tiesi kulkevan lehtikuusten takaa ja tekevän jyrkän mutkan ennen yhtymistään laveampaan väylään. Metsän takana avautui kymmeniä maileja tyhjää maantietä, joka odotti harvakseltaan kulkevaa autoa ilman mitään muuta sille osoitettua tehtävää. Jästien kulkupelien vaatiman verkoston monimutkaisuus rassasi mieltä, kun hän lähestyi taloa pellon puolelta.

Pihaa reunusti kappale aitaa. Toisella syrjällä kukkivat peruna ja kuunlilja, joita Sirius ei erottanut toisistaan, ja takana kohosi maakellarin jykevä kumpu, pahaenteisenä. Keittiön ovenpieleen nojasi nippu hernekeppejä ja marjapensaassa polkupyörä. Rapuilla oli pinossa vateja, ja mattoon oli tilsiintynyt karhunvadelmaa. Ei verta. Ovessa oli kissanluukku, vaikka Lupineilla ei tiettävästi ollut kissaa.

Sirius ehti tovin katsoa ruokakomeron verhoja ja kuunnella rastaita ennen kuin ovi avautui ja ulos pisti laiha pää, jolla oli pitkänlainen nenä, kauhtunut tukka ja tiskiveden väriset silmät. Ruskea villatakki. Sininen esiliina.

"Pyhä Neitsyt!" rouva Lupin kauhistui.

"Öh", sanoi Sirius. "Saatana saapuu Moskovaan..."

_"Mitä?"_

"Se on Remuksen kirja. Tulin palauttamaan kun sain sen luettua."

"Mikä kirja?"

"Tarkoitin että päivää, rouva Lupin!"

"Sirius, oletko sinä hypännyt viholaispusikkoon?"

"En, vaan ilmiinnyin... mutta ei tässä mitään..."

Rouva Lupin äsähti jotakin kummallista mutta päästi hänet keittiön välikköön. Ilma talossa oli hautunut, ja yläkerrasta kantautui jästiradion jorina.

"Istu tuohon. Minä liotan piharatamoa. Älä koske käsiisi!"

"Ei kun", yritti Sirius.

Ylhäällä hra Lupin sääsi radiota, jonka ääni vonkui, rohisi ja loittoni taas kuten juna.

_"Mikä siellä on, Arlette?"_

"Sirius Musta."

_"Mitä?"_

Remus kolisteli alas ohi isänsä ja tormasi keittiön ovesta mukanaan voileipä. Hänellä oli rumempi ruudullinen paitansa, ja Sirius pohti hänen tekemisiään. Ehkä oli vain syönyt leipää. Lukenut?

Hän muisti olevansa laikukas, ja Remus tuijotti.

"Terve", sanoi Sirius ja kaivoi kirjan takkinsa sisästä. "Tuossa."

Remus näytti erilaiselta kotonaan. Hämärämmältä. Hän hymähti kirjalle salaa ja pani sen pois.

”Minä ajattelin, että tuot sen sitten kouluun?” 

Ehkei hän ollut ikävöinyt sitä. Ei tietenkään – epäilemättä hänellä oli monia muita. Hyllyssä, sängyn alla ja lainassa Peterillä. Siriuksella oli _Pimeän taikuuden kuvasanakirja I – VII_ , jotka äiti oli viskonut hänen peräänsä yksi kerrallaan, salaa Portsmouthista ostettu jästiromaani sekä herra Potterin lahjoittama outo runolituska.

”Kiitos”, sanoi Remus, ei lopettanut virnistämistä. "Olisit voinut tietysti ilmoittaa etukäteen, paitsi että et tietenkään voinut."

"Minä ajattelin, että ilmiinnyn nopeammin”, Sirius sanoi ja ajatteli että ehkä sittenkin.

”Joo. Päätit sitten ilmiintyä pahimpaan nokkospuskaan?”

”Päätin ja päätin. Tapahtui tangentiaalinen eli hipaisunomainen halkeentuminen! Olisin voinut kuolla”, Sirius liioitteli.

 

Remus epäröi, mutta rouva Lupin toi teevadilla ratamonlehdet, spriin ja siihen liotettuina muita tuntemattomia aineita, ja määräsi Siriuksen paremman lampun alle.

Piikikäs lehti paistoi orvaskeden alta niin, että teki mieli repäistä nahka irti. Mieleen juohtui tapaus, kun kihokki oli purrut häntä jalkaan ja hän oli kaivanut sen pois Reguluksen linkkuveitsellä. Regulus oli itkenyt.

"Ei loitsuja eikä veitsiä. Nokkonen pitää liottaa pois."

Rouva Lupin kuulosti siltä että oli tehnyt saman tempun ennenkin, ja Remus katsoi toimitusta tyynenä. Arlette, Sirius ajatteli, oli pelottavampi kuin matami Pomfrey. Poppyn katse oli lempeä ja otteet tuimat, Arletten päinvastoin, hän pohti hämärästi. Arlette oli hidas.

Remus istui vastapäätä ja piti seuraa kuin vieraille tai sairaille.

”Miten James?”

”Hyvin! Ei ole viisastunut yhtään.”

Hänen äitinsä oli kääntänyt selkänsä ja liikehti nyt tiskipöydän, eteisen ja ruokakomeron väliä. Ratamoilla hautominen oli naurettavaa ja luultavasti turhaa, ja rouva Lupinin komerossa ollessa Sirius kaivoi taskustaan sauvan ja tökki sillä lämpärettä.

"Näytät aika kamalalta tänään."

Sirius vilkaisi itseään kattilasta. Poskessakin oli valkoista länttiä, joka oli alkanut juimia pahemmin. Hän irvisti ja lätkäisi siihen uuden spriissä lionneen lehden.

"Jamesin äiti ei tarjoile meille viinaksia", hän huomautti, mutta Remus ei vaivautunut pyörittämään silmiään.

"Läntisen ojan nokkoset pitäisi niittää", sanoi Arlette, joka nitkutti auki ikkunaa. Linnunsilmän näköinen säppi oli lommolla ja hän manasi hiljaa, kunnes se antoi periksi ja keittiöön lehahti mieto mustanmerenruusun ja märänneen kastemadon haju. Rata ei ollut kaukana. 

Lapsena, kirjaston ikkunaan oli kuullut raitiovaunun, eikä yhteenkään ehtinyt mukaan.

Meni seuraava juna.

"Oltiin laittamassa radiota isän kanssa", kertoi Remus. ”Se on Nordmende, mutta kuuluu myös velhoradio. Sehän on kyllä vähän laitonta…”

"Hahaa!”

Remus oli ottanut lusikan ja katsoi Siriusta sen takaa.

"Ei radiokoneita kukaan tarkista. Punasilmäisen Lohikäärmeen Gloria sanoi, että kylälle tulee viikoksi maailmanpyörä. Sitä kuljetettiin eilen paloina tietä pitkin.”

"Onko hän nuori?"

"72. Mitä varten tulit?"

"Tuomaan kirjan."

"Joopa joo."


End file.
